goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph Fletcher, Roland Torribinson, Philip Knoxville, and Jane See The Lion King
This is an ungrounded video by Sarah West. Cast *Eric as Rockin' Ralph. *Emma as Jazzi. *Linda as Evil Jazzi. *Julie as SallyJones1998 and the Ticket Manager. *Ivy as Rita Ashikaga, Shimajirō Shimano, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Ramurin Makiba, Kumakki Mashiro, Nyakkii Momoyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Asako Kageyama, Katsumi Tachibana and Satomi Hiroyuki. *Kimberly as Takeshi Ishida, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Monta Kimura, Kirinta Kusano, Kento Koshiba, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka and Rei Kobayashi. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Kayla as Jane. *David as Roland Torribinson. *Joey as the Snack Manager. *Susan as SallyJones1998's mom. *Paul as SallyJones1998's dad. *Brian as Philip Knoxville and the PSA. Transcript see the outside of the AMC theaters Ralph: Hey, Roland, Philip and Jane. Are you looking forward to seeing the Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates?? Roland: Yes we are, Ralph. Philip: Yes we are, Ralph. Jane: Yes we are, Ralph. Ralph: Okay then. Let's go. Roland, Philip and Jane go inside the AMC Theaters to the ticket counter of the AMC Theaters SallyJones1998's dad: Sally Jones! How dare you see Baby Einstein Baby Mozart?! You know that film is for kids, and you are banned from watching some childish shows! SallyJones1998: But Daddy, Mommy. I am sorry. SallyJones1998's mom: Sorry will not work, Sally. You're grounded for eternity. When we get home, when I turn on the television, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles will change it from My Friends Tigger and Pooh on Playhouse Disney to Sonic Riders on Sega Network. And also, no childish shows for you. and her parents walk away from the AMC Theaters Roland, Philip and Jane go into the Ticket Counter Ticket Manager: Welcome to the AMC Theaters. What movie would you like to see? Ralph: Roland, Philip, Jane and I want to see the Lion King. Ticket Manager: Okay. The Lion King it is. Go to the food stand to get your food and drinks. Roland, Philip and Jane walk away from the ticket counter to the food stand Roland, Philip and Jane walk up to the food stand Snack Manager: Welcome. How can I help you? Ralph: Roland, Philip, Jane and I want to have four boxes of popcorn, a large Root Beer, a large Cream Soda, a large Sierra Mist, and a large Orange Soda please. Snack Manager: Okay. Here you go. food and drinks appear Ralph: Thank you. Roland, Philip and Jane carry the food and drinks to the theater to the theater. Ralph, Roland, Philip and Jane walk to their theater seats with their food and drinks Ralph: Come on, Roland, Philip and Jane. Let's watch the Lion King. Roland: Okay, Ralph. Philip: Okay, Ralph. Jane: Okay, Ralph. previews come on Jazzi walks up to Ralph, Roland, Philip and Jane Evil Jazzi: Guys, I want to see South Park Bigger, Longer and Uncut. Ralph: No, Evil Jazzi! Evil Jazzi: Why not? Roland: Because that film is rated R. Evil Jazzi: But guys, I don't like the Lion King. It's because of Mufasa's death. Philip: Evil Jazzi, you need to shut up. You can either watch the Lion King or you can get beaten up by Geon. Jane: I agree with Philip. Evil Jazzi: (Baragon roar) THAT'S IT!! RALPH, ROLAND, PHILIP AND JANE, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FORCING ME TO WATCH THE LION KING!! I WANT TO SEE SOUTH PARK BIGGER, LONGER AND UNCUT!! NOW GET LOST!! OR ELSE, I'LL TRANSFORM INTO MY DARK BLUE RANGER FORM TO ATTACK YOU!! (normal voice) Dark Blue Ranger Power! Jazzi transforms into her dark blue ranger form and kicks Ralph, Roland, Philip and Jane in their chests Ralph: (Worms sound clip) OUCH!! (Shouty's voice) EVIL JAZZI, HOW DARE YOU?!! Roland: This isn't looking nice. Philip: You just kicked us! Jane: Why did you kick us? in her blue ranger form crash lands to the ground by zipping away to Evil Jazzi Evil Jazzi: Uh oh! My good clone! Jazzi: Evil me, how dare you kick Ralph, Roland, Philip and Jane in their chests?! That was terrible of you! It's because you wanted to see South Park Bigger, Longer and Uncut. That's it, you're grounded until the 30th anniversary of the Lion King. When we get home, when I turn on the television, I will change it from South Park on Comedy Central to Schoolhouse Rock on the Disney Channel. and Evil Jazzi walk away the previews Ralph: Now we can watch the Lion King. Lion King starts Roland: Yippee! I can't wait for the Lion King! Philip: Me too! Jane: And me three! Ralph: What are we waiting for? Let's watch the Lion King! Roland, Philip and Jane eat their popcorn and drink their sodas while they watch the Lion King the film Ralph: That was a great film. Roland: It sure was. Philip: Let's tell Rita about it. Jane: Okay. Roland, Philip and Jane walk away from the theater to the living room Ralph: Hey Rita. Roland, Philip, Jane and I saw the Lion King. Rita: That's good. Roland: Our favorite part was that Timon, Pumbaa and Simba got chased by some boulders. Philip: It's a good thing we didn't cry when Mufasa's death came on. Jane: I agree with Philip. Rita: Ralph, Roland, Philip and Jane, thank you for laughing about Mufasa's death. You are now ungrounded. For your reward, you can watch some shows and films made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Ralph: Thank you, Rita. You are the best. Category:Ungrounded Stories by Sarah West Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days